Aura
by oichigo-11
Summary: come to me, I will tell; 'bout the secret of love


__

__

"Why?"

Grimmjow yelled as he was hunched over, tears ran down his pale checks as I could do nothing but stare; truth be told…I didn't know what to do.

"He said that he didn't like women…y-yet he was kissing one!"

Sobs wrecked through his body as he cried and cried, I hate seeing him like this…but there is nothing I can do, but pat his back and somehow try to calm him…

* * *

…

* * *

He hides behind a fake mask of happiness.

I felt really bad for Grimmjow…sure we weren't friends but every one needs some kind of comfort when dealing with a hear break; I remember when it happen too, it was little over a year now

* * *

…

* * *

I was walking out of the school when I saw him standing in front of a slightly opened door with his hand over his mouth, I remember thinking that he was a pervert for watching what ever was happening in that room when he suddenly ran past me, crying; and me, being a good person, I followed to see what was the matter and found that he went in to one of the bathroom stalls.

"Grimmjow?"

My answer was a hiccup.

"Are you ok?"

"Go away! L-Leave me alone"

He was upset about something and I wanted to know.

"Grimmjow?"

I tried again, but it was as if he didn't hear me; so I put my bag up on the sink and hopped up on it and just sat there waiting until he calmed down so I could try again. After about an hour, by my cell's clock, he calmed down and whispered to himself.

"I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone"

"I'm here…have been for an hour…"

I know I shocked him, he slowly opened the door to see me sitting there on the sink with a small smile on my lips, more tears fell as he ran to me and hugged me close; it was a bit odd at first since I haven't been hugged in a month or so by another male, but I still patted his back and calmly spoke to him.

"It's ok…I'm not going to leave…I'll stay right beside you until this is over"

And a friendship was born from tears and a promise…

* * *

…

* * *

So with today being July 20th, me and Grimmjow were heading to the cemetery to pay respect; though he didn't say it I know he was dying to ask who I was coming to see at six at night, I grab his hand and he looks at me as I keep looking ahead, he smiles and I give a light squeeze which he returns just a light. Soon we make it up to the stone head that was our destination; he looks at it and reads the name…

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yea"

"Who were they?"

I was silent before I plopped down in front of the stone head.

"He was my boyfriend…a long time ago"

"Can I ask what happened?"

I went silent again before answering…my hair shadowed my eyes as I spoke.

"Ichigo…was really sweet…he would help any kid in danger and not care what happened to him; and that's just what happened…we were walking home from school when he saw a kid run out into the road, chasing a ball, and a car was speeding down the road…going sixty-five in a twenty-five zone."

I went quite before taking a shaky breath…

"He pushed the kid out of the way…but got hit himself…"

_"ICHIGO!"_

"He died in my arms"

Grimmjow looked down at the ground from where he sat next to me on the ground.

"I'm sorry"

"No need; let's go Grimmjow"

I held out my hand to him and he takes it with a small smile and, hand-in-hand, we walked to get some ice cream in the park. As we walk towards the ice cream stand there is someone waiting for us; he had short pink hair, glasses, two boxes and something behind his back. Grimmjow just freezes.

"Szayel"

I heard him whisper barely…I'll admit it, I knew that he was coming here; he was Grimmjow's boyfriend, Szayel Aporro Grantz. He looked like he didn't know what to do but made his up his mind and walked up to Grimmjow as he but the smaller of the two boxes in his pocket before holding out the larger one.

"I'm sorry?"

Grimmjow looked at the box before taking it and opening in; chocolate…it was slammed onto his chest. No go. With a slight sigh he tried the other box…once again he took it…so kind of necklace…that was thrown at his head and hit it's mark. No go either. His final attempt was a thing of flowers…but not just any flowers…I have heard of some kind of odd breed of flowers that were a crossover between a Marigold and a Tulip, that only grows in Germany and are said to be existent.

"I'm sorry?"

"W-Where did you get those?"

"I found them underground…I didn't have any equipment so I…"

He broke off looking down at his bandaged hands, his whole bandaged hands, Grimmjow had token the flowers and now was looking at him…tears started to fill his eyes…

"Grimmjow…I really do love you and only you. I don't like women…they're like a diease or something."

It was quite as he tried to whip the chocolate off his shirt, which just ended up in him taking it off to show a dirty wife-beater, then did he remove the bandages to show scaring on his hands from digging; tears rolled down Grimmjow's face as Szayel looked down at the ground.

"I already picked my things up and my spare key is on the table…I guess you wanted me gone…since my things were already packed up"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down, before talking again…

"More then likely I'll move in with my brother in Germany…so you don't have to see me anymore."

Szayel turned around to leave, Grimmjow dropped the flowers and ran after him; he hugged him from behind as his shoulders were moved by the sobs that were released.

"Don't go, please. Don't go"

"I thought you hated me…after what you saw"

Grimmjow let go of Szayel and held himself around the waist as his shoulders moved with his crying, Szayel pulled him into a hug as Grimmjow held on as he cried.

It hurt watching this and knowing that I will never hold Ichigo again, sighing I walked away and looked up at the clouds.

"Well there' ya go Ichi. I watched' ova' ya friend Grimmjow like ya' asked me ta'"

I smile as I picture Ichigo smiling at me, and take out a pack of cigarettes, place on in my mouth, light it and walk to the lights and waited until the little white man said to walk; releasing the smoke from my lungs I close my eyes and picture Ichigo smiling at me…I never noticed the car, pushing eighty in a twenty-five zone racing towards me.

"Ich_igo"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'll let you guess who is talking ; ) R&R so I know if it is good or not! Thankz


End file.
